En sus dominios
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Foránea y sin invitación, Kagome se adentra en los dominios de cierto daiyoukai con un hambre particular. (One-shot)


**Advertencia:** Esto no es apto para público susceptible, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, _no leas_. No soy explícita pero definitivamente no es para cualquiera.

* * *

En sus dominios.

Debería saberlo.

Aquellas tierras estaban muy lejos de aquel bosque puntual, muy lejos de su pozo y, parecía, lejos de sus compañeros. Ella sola y en sus dominios. En el corazón de ellos, donde nadie osaba introducirse porque él no tenía intrusos. No los tendría nunca. Y ella era eso precisamente. Foránea y sin invitación.

Foránea, sin invitación y en el placer de _sus_ aguas termales. Las que él utilizaba. Ocultas entre un follaje que le parecía perfecto, entre enormes rocas volcánicas, ligeramente ocultándolas. Una piscina natural que _nadie_ utilizaba, sólo quien detentaba el poder. Esa foránea forzaba los límites de su suerte al aventurarse en sus tierras. No existía criatura lo suficientemente absurda en el cosmos y tal vez ella lo supiera. Supiera que allí no corría peligro, salvo que el amo decidiera volverla descartable. Algo que en ese preciso momento estaba considerando con gravedad.

La vio deshacerse de la sujeción que mantenía su largo cabello en una extraña forma esférica. La vio hacerlo con mesura, como si ese movimiento supusiera un acto de placer; sus ojos cerrados, sosteniendo la respiración, liberándola después con la caída de esa masa ónix. Vestigios de magnolias le llegaron con nitidez e inconscientemente inhaló profundamente, sólo para después reprocharse su ridícula predisposición. Pero su nariz obraba bajos impulsos, reflejos, movimientos involuntarios porque esa fragancia le gustaba, sosegaba ese y los demás sentidos, lo relajaba, el marco firme de sus hombros caía cómodo, el puño se abría.

La observó. Parecía bajo los efectos de un tóxico exquisito, todo su cuerpo emanaba paz, gozo. Su respiración pausada daba cuenta del equilibrio en el que se hallaba, sus ojos, ocultos detrás de los párpados, parecían haberla transportado. Pero sus manos llevaban a cabo su empresa con pericia. Un perfume de rosas se deslizaba primero por sus hombros, bajando por los brazos, siempre con calma, con consciencia. Luego, fueron hasta su cuello, la nuca y allí se frotó con una ligera mueca de dolor. Después comenzaron un demente descenso hasta el valle de sus senos y Sesshomaru la vio erguirse un poco y la imagen de esa mujer y su desnudez embistieron en sus pupilas. El agua llegaba hasta su ombligo y sus manos prosiguieron con su tarea, rodeando con cuidado sus voluptuosidades, esparciendo más de ese perfume.

Repentinamente, desapareció. El agua se había tragado aquella silueta. El Lord esperó con algo cercano a la ansiedad hasta que de las profundidades y la oscuridad, resurgió. Su cabello caía pesado detrás de su cabeza, enfatizando la curva de su nuca. La vio apoyarse contra una roca y allí reposar silenciosa, como si estuviese entregándose lentamente a los brazos de un letargo. Y entonces lo sintió.

Las señales de una nueva excitación comenzaron a llegarle como ondas largas y pesadas, una detrás de la otra, incesantemente. Su cuerpo emanaba una peculiar energía, su corazón latía en consonancia y los latidos iban en aumento con cada segundo que transcurría. Vio su boca entreabrirse ligeramente y una respiración trabajosa encontrar su sitio hacia el exterior; cuando sus pulmones se vaciaron, se mordió el labio inferior, sosteniendo un gemido en el límite de su lengua. Uno de sus brazos ejercía un sugestivo movimiento, sosegado, rítmico.

Otro gemido, esa vez incontenible y algo entre las piernas del daiyoukai se tensó. Esa misma fuerza que se hacía más y más presente dentro de él lo hizo moverse y dejando atrás su escondite, se expuso. Kagome no sólo lo escuchó, sino que lo sintió, y consciente de la identidad de esa nueva presencia, ahondó en su tarea, pero en esa oportunidad, mirándolo fijamente. Con eso su excitación alcanzó un nuevo nivel y Sesshomaru optó por desobedecer a su cerebro que le indicaba la incongruencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En un veloz y elegante movimiento se deshizo de su armadura, siempre acortando el espacio que lo separaba de esa sacerdotisa. Las ondas llegaban con cada vez más frecuencia y la bestia que rugía dentro de él prometía tomar el control de la situación, enviándolo al movido viaje de sus instintos más primitivos. Pero eso, esa mujer que con osadía le devolvía la mirada, obedecía a más que sus instintos, más que a las indicaciones que le enviaba su ser de alfa. Había _deseo_ en él, del profundo, del que lo sacudía como un rayo.

Ella sintió un temblor casi doloroso entre sus piernas en el momento que el daiyoukai apareció en su campo de visión. Su respiración se volvió más dificultosa, el calor en su núcleo se hacía cada vez más intenso y menos soportable. Su carne ostentaba una furiosa sed y buscaba ser saciada. Con una urgencia que jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

—Estás en mi territorio, miko.

Una lasciva sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer, para su sorpresa.

—Lo sé.

Se puso de pie y ser permitió el triunfo de advertir cómo la observaba. Con desfachatez, con intención, con anhelo. Lo vio todo en la forma que sus ojos descendieron por su figura, deteniéndose en ciertos sectores, deleitándose ella con la sujeción imaginaria que le había puesto en torno al cuello a ese _perro_.

No sabía por qué era a _él_ a quien anhelaba. No sabía si era su indiscutida superioridad con respecto a todos los demás youkais, si era su seductora impasividad, su naturaleza depredadora, esos ojos que semejaban lingotes, si los movimientos cadenciosos de sus manos en los escasos movimientos que desarrollaban, si la gracia con la que se movía cuando en un enfrentamiento, siempre en perfecta ventaja. Sería la virilidad que sabía ostentaba, sería su sobrenatural belleza, su evidente capacidad, su cerebro frío y calculador, sus modos altivos, su aire aristocrático, su voz grave.

Kagome no lograba decidirse. Lo único que estaba claro para ella era que lo necesitaba para calmar la sed y hambre de su cuerpo.

Verlo deshacerse de las capas de su vestuario envió un nuevo espasmo por todo su cuerpo, saber que correspondía a su deseo elevaba su temperatura, aceleraba su corazón.

Probando la extensión de su poder, reanudó los divagues de sus manos a través de las líneas de su cuerpo; siguió curvaturas, concavidades, escondites y voluptuosidades. Él seguía cada movimiento con ojo clínico, atento y vigilante, en completo modo depredador. La concupiscencia en sus ojos la estaba volviendo loca con una lentitud igual de demente.

—No tienes mi autorización para estar aquí.

 _Esa voz…_ Kagome cerró los ojos, bajo el éxtasis de sus tonos ricos y circunspectos. _Oh, esa voz…_

—Discúlpeme, Lord Sesshomaru —su tono no emitía notas de arrepentimiento alguno y el daiyoukai no supo si asumirse ofendido o en el evidente camino de esa insospechada seducción.

Repentinamente, vio cómo hundía una vez más la figura en el agua, privándolo de su espectáculo personal, y él a su vez detuvo los menesteres para con su kimono. Pero saberse a medio camino de la desnudez no le privó bajar los escalones naturales hasta la piscina donde estaba ella. Cuando el agua llegó hasta su cintura allí se quedó, escrutándola.

—¿Hará que me vaya, Lord Sesshomaru?

—Deberás ganarte el privilegio de estar en mis dominios y en mi presencia.

Kagome sonrió.

 _Mío._

La mujer se irguió y con parsimonia caminó hasta él. El daiyoukai en su sitio, decidió que averiguaría cuáles eran sus pretensiones concretas, sólo para ser gratamente sorprendido con la osadía de esa humana. Fue ella quien terminó lo que él había comenzado instantes antes, ella quien sostuviera su mirada penetrante y glacial, ella quien tuviera la intrepidez de tocarlo, ella quien poseyese la audacia de llevar sus sondeos a otros niveles. Porque por alguna misteriosa razón esa efímera criatura sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabía cómo llevar sus manos a través de su cuerpo en eróticas caricias. Le excitaba su intrepidez.

Nunca perdió el dominio de la situación, ni permitió que el calor del momento lo empujase a acabar con ese intercambio tan pronto. Por el contrario, se descubrió apreciando cada momento a consciencia. En control tomó su rostro con firmeza y la acercó a su rostro, para inhalar su perfume primero y para probar el sabor de su lengua después. Era sublime, eléctrico y rotundamente único.

Ella gemía en su boca, perfectamente seducida por sus tratamientos. Con su otra mano la tocó con arrobo, con mesura pero ciertamente hambriento. Siguió la curvatura que iniciaba en la base de su espalda, sintiendo calor, humedad, temblores; sus besos fogosos siguieron el arco de su cuello, el valle de sus senos.

Nunca había probado algo tan exquisito.

Los sonidos de la hembra eran sugerentes, suministradores de un brío que recorría su anatomía con rapidez; se sentía ávido, enérgico, _hambriento_.

En un fluido movimiento la elevó y con sus piernas en torno a su cintura la llevó hasta el primer tope con el que se encontró. El compás de su reciprocidad adquiría nuevos y más frenéticos tenores, cada uno cada vez más incapacitado de prorrogar lo esperado, la unión final de sus carnes.

La miko se encontraba en su punto ideal, estaba lista, preparada para recibirlo y él, probando su fuerza y su voluntad, hizo del intercambio definitivo un procedimiento demencial, premioso. Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, y el de ella, cuando se supo en su interior. Sus respiraciones se tornaron laboriosas cuando la velocidad se convirtió en el nuevo factor. _Sostener_ ese frenesí era el objetivo final del daiyoukai, comandarla hasta en lo más primitivo e involuntario, ser su total y completo poseedor, quien detentase el poder, conquistar el físico que la componía.

Saber que había tomado su cuerpo virgen decididamente alimentó su ego y lo inspiró. Repentinamente su acto carnal era una obra de arte que requería explayarse y él, proclamándose el autor, apeló a su ingenio y gracia, a sus métodos y procedimientos.

La aceleración característica de su corazón y los movimientos involuntarios de su núcleo que adquirían cada vez mayor vigor comenzaron a anunciarle el paroxismo de su compañera y preparándose él, dirigió el momento final con la precisión de un orfebre.

Kagome no pudo más que ahogar una exclamación que le arrebató el aire de su cuerpo entero. Sentir el terremoto en su interior, el epicentro en su punto de contacto, escuchar los gemidos del daiyoukai en su oído, los embates, el desenfreno de sus movimientos, su propio delirio… No tendría nunca palabras para explicar ese momento.

Sus cuerpos sostuvieron la intimidad pasados algunos minutos hasta que escuchó su voz:

—Volverás —su tono había jugado entre el comando y la petición y Kagome se deleitó más allá de cualquier posibilidad de ocultarlo.

—Sí —susurró sobre su cuello.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno... Emm... justo hoy descubrí esto que había escrito hacía mucho tiempo, estaba incompleto y cuando lo releí no me desagradó tanto, entonces lo terminé. Definitivamente es una cosa nueva para mí este género. No es el corriente de mi repertorio y se ve que en su momento me inspiré (qué habrá sido) y terminé componiendo esta pieza un poco subida de tono.

Lo que me gustó y que me sorprendió de mí misma fue el uso del vocabulario y la conformación de algunas oraciones (independientemente del tema) por eso también me animo a publicarlo, para recibir feedback.

Desde ya gracias a quien se tome el momento de leer y más a quien deja un comentario :*

 _J._


End file.
